A day in Jirou's life
by Nefisa
Summary: Just a Random Day in Jirou's life


I just felt like doing this. It didn't turn out to be as funny as I wanted, but I still hope you'll enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Akutagawa Jirou (I wish..) nor the other characters, nor Prince of Tennis...

* * *

**A day in Jirou's life**

It was a normal morning just as any other. And today too, it was hard to wake Jirou up.

"Jirou, wake up or you'll be late for school." His mother woke him up as usual.

"Hnn…" Was Jirou's reply.

"You got tennis practice this morning right?"

"Hnn…"

It took an hour for him to finally get out of his bed. A half hour for him to change. And another half hour for him to finish his breakfast.

In the mean time at the tennis club.

"Jirou's late again, today." Mukahi said.

"It's always like that." Shishido said.

"I guess morning practice is just too early for that guy." Oshitari said.

"This is the last time. Ore-sama will not allow him to do this anymore." Atobe said.

The orange haired boy finally left his home and walked to the bus stop. He just missed the bus, so he sat there and waited for the next one. He just waited a few minutes, before he fell asleep. Needless to say, he missed the next bus too. An old lady arrived at the stop and also waited for the bus. Finally the bus came. The old lady looked at the sleeping boy for a second and then walked up to him.

"Ehm…boy, I think you should wake up." She said.

"Hnn…" Jirou replied.

"The bus is here."

"Hnn…ah…"

Jirou opened his eyes and saw the bus standing in front of them.

"Thank you."

He thanked the lady and stood up to walk towards the bus.

There were a lot of people in the bus, so he had no choice but to stand. He looked very tired, a sitting girl noticed.

"You can sit here." She told the tired guy and stood up to make place for him.

"Ah, thank you." Jirou sat down.

It was really warm in the bus and Jirou felt really tired. He closed his eyes for awhile and then fell asleep. After a while he finally woke up. The bus wasn't as full as first. He looked at the watch he was wearing and saw that he was too late for his first class. He looked out of the window to see where he was. He didn't recognize that place.

He thought for a while. It started to look familiar.

"We'll be arriving at the last stop." The bus driver said.

"Eh? The last stop?" Jirou suddenly said. "When did it pass my school?"

"You were sleeping the whole time." The only other passenger left on the bus said. "It might have been during that time."

Jirou got out of the bus and entered another one that went back. This time he was determined to not fall asleep. He already missed tennis practice and would miss his first class, so he didn't want to get in any more trouble. He took a manga out of his back and started to read it.

The bus started to drive. This time Jirou didn't fall asleep. Reading a manga in the bus seemed like a good idea. After he read a few chapters he looked outside to see where he was. He then looked at his watch. It was long past the end of his first class. Apparently he forgot to get out again.

Again he got out of the bus and waited for another bus to go to school.

Jirou somehow managed to arrive at school. He missed almost all of his morning classes.

"How could you be so stupid to just miss the bus stop that many times?" Jirou told his homeroom teacher what happened. "Or you're sleeping, or you're reading manga. Can't you just pay attention to your surroundings for once. I could let it slip, knowing you're personality, but this isn't the first time. You should really do something about this habit of yours. It brings trouble to other too, you know…" His teacher continued with the lecture for the next half hour. Not letting Jirou sit or make even one sign of tiredness.

"As punishment you'll have to stay after school and finish some assignments I'll give you then. You got that? I will also call your parents to report this. It happened more than enough, and I don't want it to happen again." The teacher finally finished.

He finally went to his first class of the day. It was a boring class like most classes are. Needless to say, the orange haired boy fell asleep, but not without consequences. The teacher gave him extra homework to do.

Lunch time started.

Jirou went to have lunch first and go to the club afterwards to apologize.

He ate until he couldn't have more. He went to the clubroom. There he saw Atobe. Apparently, Atobe was waiting for Jirou to arrive.

"100 laps for missing morning practice three times in a row." Is the first thing Atobe said.

Jirou wanted to say something, but decided not to after seeing Atobe's angry face. And he ran 100 laps.

After school Jirou made the assignments his teacher gave him. He felt like falling asleep several times, but he didn't dare with the teacher in the classroom watching him. In the end he was able to make them all.

It was starting to get late, so Jirou went home.

The bus came right after he arrived at the bus stop. The bus wasn't as full as in the morning, so he could easily find a place to sit. It was a long day and many bad things happened. The boy felt really tired. In the end he fell asleep in the bus again.


End file.
